


Stars and the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gosh this is a rare pair I’ve written half of the fics for them, that’s okay I enjoy doing it, this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carrie didn't know how it was possible to be this bored. Sure, she had attended her father's parties before, but this one took the cake. Normally, there would be places to sneak off to, but in her own house she couldn't find a safe space away from the large group.ORReggie goes to keep Carrie company during her father’s party
Relationships: Carrie Wilson & Trevor Wilson, Carrie Wilson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Stars and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you like this one. It’s super sweet. Please leave a comment and check out my other works!

Carrie didn't know how it was possible to be this bored. Sure, she had attended her father's parties before, but this one took the cake. Normally, there would be places to sneak off to, but in her own house she couldn't find a safe space away from the large group.

She put on a forced smile, greeting people she knew well and some who she didn't know at all, clinging to her dad's side for as long as she could manage.

Once the two Wilson's were separated, Carrie sat down on the couch, crossing her ankles. She straightened her pink mini skirt, looking around the room to see who was attending the party. Everyone there was dressed nicely in dresses and suits. Carrie felt extremely uncomfortable being the only teenager there. She tucked pieces of her curly hair behind her ear, her dangling earrings shaking at the movement.

She felt like a spy, intently watching the people around her. She listened in on conversations, not caring about the uninteresting ones. Sometimes, there would be one about an affair or a huge Hollywood star, but those were rare. Carrie closed her eyes for a moment, wishing that she was in her cozy pajamas already in bed. 

Her phone lit up, and she saw Reggie's contact pop up. She smiled down at it, swiping to see his text message. 

Reggie Peters💗: Come outside. 

Carrie Wilson💕: What?

Reggie Peters💗: Just do it 

Carrie skillfully moved out of the house without being pulled into a conversation with someone she hadn't heard about in years. She took a deep breath as she stepped out into the cold air. A small gust of wind blew across her, and it felt great to not be stuck in that stuffy house anymore. She looked around, seeing Reggie sitting on a bench in her yard. She smiled, walking towards him. 

"How in the world did you get back here? We have security out front," Carrie asked, sitting beside the boy. He smiled at her, his position changing from where he was looking around her large yard. 

"Don't underestimate me," he said with a joking wink. She shook her head, still curious.

"Reginald Peters, you never fail to impress me."

"I impress you? Look around, you have every movie star and famous musician in your house as we speak," he said, gesturing towards the large home. Carrie took his hand from the air, making direct eye contact with him. 

"That's not what I want though," she said, not moving her eyes from his, and he scooted so they were closer together. He reached down, handing her something. She looked at it, seeing a soda can. He had one in his hands as well. She gave him a confused look. 

"I figured there wouldn't be anything you could legally drink in there," he said. Upon further inspection, Carrie realized that it was Orange Crush. Her favorite. Carrie didn't know what to say. It was such a small gesture, but she thought it was the most thoughtful thing in the world. She pulled Reggie into a tight hug, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Aren't you supposed to be performing right now?" She asked. Carrie had wanted to go see his band's show, but couldn't get out of the party. She needed to be see there because, to quote her father, 'you're a Hollywood icon, you need to make an appearance.' 

Carrie didn't want to be a Hollywood icon. 

"I convinced them to switch us on the set list so we went first," Reggie said. Carrie shook her head, giggling.

"There you go again," she said. "You can sweet talk anyone."

"Oh really," he said, raising his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes, more wind blowing past them. "Oh, Carrie, you must be freezing." 

She shook her head no, but he set his leather jacket around her shoulders anyway, and she smiled, pulling the sleeves over her arms. 

"Thank you," she said in a whisper. He gave her a soft smile, kissing her forehead. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they stared up at the stars. 

"It's a nice night," he said, and she nodded in agreement, leaning her head on his shoulder. She then pointed up. 

"You see that star," she said, pointing at a big, bright star. He hummed an answer. "That one reminds me of you."

"Why?" He asked her. 

"Because you shine," she said. "You always have a big smile and when you perform, you have this light that just kinda... surrounds you. And you're one in a billion. There's no one like you." 

Reggie thought that that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said about him. He smiled down at her as she looked up. 

"You're the moon," he said. She turned her head so they would make eye contact, and their faces were as close as possible. 

"What?" She asked. He smiled.

"You're the moon. You leave this beautiful impression on everyone who gets to know you, and you light up the world," he said. Carrie slipped her hand behind his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. His hands hovered awkwardly over her waist, before finally setting down. She smiled at the thought. 

"You're perfect," she said. They sat in silence for a moment. "Do you want to come inside with me? You'd make the night way more bearable." 

"I'd love that," he said. "But let's stay out here for a little while longer." 

"Okay," she said. They held hands, pointing at stars and trying to point out constellations, even though neither of them knew anything about constellations. 

Carrie subtly texted Julie. 

'Oh my god this boy is the sweetest person on the planet I think I might break him,' Carrie texted. Soon, she received a reply. 

'He's head over heels for you. He did everything but bribe our set managers to change our time... and if he hadn't convinced them he would have bribed them. Don't worry,' Julie texted back. Carrie smiled at it, slipping her phone away. Reggie stood up, holding his hand out for Carrie. They walked inside of the house, and she tried to give him his jacket back. 

"Keep it on, it looks better on you anyways," he said, and she laughed. 

"Smooth, Peters," she said. Carrie gripped his hand tightly as they maneuvered through the people, giving polite waves and hellos when needed. 

"Wow, your dad really does know everyone," Reggie said in awe, turning around to take his surroundings in. 

"He knows a lot of them. Some of them are his managers other clients. This is like the adult equivalent to a high school rager," she said. 

"I think I'm overdressed," Reggie said, gesturing to his white tee shirt and black jeans. Carrie shook her head.

"You look great," she said. They sat on the couch, talking. Carrie pointed out different people, explaining how her father did or didn't know them. 

"Carolyn, who is this?" Trevor asked, sitting next to her. Carrie blushed at the use of her full name, but Reggie took it into his stride.

"Mr. Wilson, sir. Very nice to meet you," Reggie said, holding his hand out. "I'm Reggie Peters."

Trevor shook his hand, looking at Carrie, who was clearly attempting to sink into her seat. He raised an eyebrow at her embarrassment.

"He's a charmer," he said, impressed. "Very nice to meet you, Reggie." 

When he left, Carrie laughed nervously.

"Sorry about him," she said, and Reggie shook his head.

"It's alright. I don't mind," he said. Carrie smiled, hugging him tightly. 

"Good."

Reggie stayed the whole night, and even offered to help clean. Trevor only shook his head, telling him that he was welcome anytime. 

Carrie walked Reggie outside, the two standing hand in hand. 

"Have a goodnight," she said. "Get home safely." 

"I will," he said, linking their pinkies together. "Sleep well." 

"You too," she said, standing on her toes and giving him a soft, sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send kudos, leave a comment, and check out my other works :)   
> Have a great day/night and don’t forget to drink some water!


End file.
